1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the chemical arts. More particularly, the invention relates to an in-situ method and system for the controlling the flow of an organic liquid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Controlling the flow of aqueous fluids in response to dissolved or dispersed organic substances is useful for a variety of applications including, but not limited to: 1) preventing release of contaminated water if such water is flowing into the environment, 2) Controlling process mixtures in manufacturing; 3) Chemically induced valve actuation. Measurement of organic species in water is useful to many fields. Accordingly, there is a definite need for new methods and systems that simply, efficiently and economically meet these needs.